


[Podfic] Sweethearts

by lysandyra (pxssnelke)



Series: [Podfics] Kagami Has Two Hands [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Fluff, ML Sugar, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post Miracle Queen, oblivious dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23415934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssnelke/pseuds/lysandyra
Summary: Kagami Tsurugi loves Adrien Agreste, and loves the fact that they're together. But she has a crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng as well... and she knows how the two of them feel about each other.A trip to Sweetheart's Ice Cream might be just the ticket.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrigaminette - Relationship, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Series: [Podfics] Kagami Has Two Hands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684354
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic] Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Socchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socchan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweethearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190364) by [GalahadWilder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalahadWilder/pseuds/GalahadWilder). 



> This was such a pleasant thing to do, I love the pairing and this fic was just too sweet!  
> I hope you enjoy!

“I must say,” Kagami says, taking Adrien’s hand as they wait at the crosswalk for the light to change, “you are certainly adept at sneaking out.” She smiles at him—a gentler smile, this time, the one that Marinette had advised her was a little less… creepy. “How _did_ you come up with that lie for my mother? I feel a bit out of my depth.”

Adrien’s eyes soften as he smiles back at her. “Well, I mean, I’ve really only been doing this since I started going to public school,” he says.

The light changes, and Adrien seems to miss when the sign turns from “don’t walk” to “walk,” so she steps forward and tugs him into the street. He follows, beaming.

“Marinette’s been a really good teacher, actually!” he laughs as they pass in front of a blue Smartcar that seems to be trying to inch into the crosswalk. (Adrien, of course, doesn’t even notice that he almost lost his legs to an aggressive driver.)

[Listen to it here on Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1I78Mi6YS_mh7hlOwQ_p3i_G6JDWwhxv1/view?usp=sharing)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! Kudos and Comments make my day <3
> 
> Make sure to also check the original and the author's other works and leave love there!
> 
> Find me on twitter @pxssnelke (commissions open)


End file.
